1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security device. More specifically, it relates to a multifunctional portable security surveillance device.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In the modern world, security concerns present a serious threat. In the recent years, home surveillance, monitoring, and alarm technologies have become widespread. Most currently available security systems suffer from significant flaws, such as lack of portability, difficult installation and operation, and reliance on extraneous computing devices and monitors.
An example of a home surveillance system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,744,463. Surveillance systems of this type utilize a plurality of video cameras each transmitting a video feed to a monitor. Although this type of a security system may be effective for some settings, it has major drawbacks for personal home use. First, the initial setup and installation procedures may be complicated and will likely necessitate services of a trained professional. Second, security systems of this type lack portability. Third, the security system requires a television set or a monitor for viewing the video feed.
Another type of home security system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,780,201. This type of security systems eliminates the need for a dedicated monitor by enabling the security device to directly communicate with a smartphone, tablet, laptop, or another computing device through the Internet. This type of security system involves a doorbell-like device that is permanently mounted onto the door, thereby, rendering the device unfit for portable use. For example, an individual concerned with his or her safety while staying at a hotel room will not be able to pack the device disclosed in the '201 patent in the suitcase and quickly deploy the device at the hotel room door. In addition to lack of portability, this device cannot be used in areas where the user does not have an access to the Internet. Furthermore, the device of the type disclosed in the '201 patent cannot be used without a smartphone or a computing device, which significantly undermines its utility for people who do not possess such devices or are not well-versed in computing technology.
Accordingly, there exists an unmet need for a portable security device that can be easily deployed over any door or another object. Furthermore, there exists an unmet need for a standalone security device that does not require any extraneous computing or visual output devices.